1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, it is known that a plurality of kinds of chemical substances are discharged from an image forming apparatus during image forming. For example, as a representative of the discharged chemical substances, there is ozone generated when a photosensitive drum is charged, or toner dust generated during developing or fusing. In the related art, in order to not allow the generated chemical substances to be discharged outside the image forming apparatus, for example, a measure of providing a filter or the like is performed.
In a volatile chemical substance collection device of an electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-282455, a technology is disclosed in which an electric field is generated in an atmosphere from an electric field generating collection member in an exhaust duct provided above a fuser unit, and volatile organic compounds (VOC) included in the atmosphere are drawn to the surface of the electronic field generating collection member by the operation of the electric field so as to be collected.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-180235, a technology is disclosed as follows. That is, a duct which includes a take-in port for taking-in minute particles generated from a heat roller inside a fusing device is provided in the vicinity of the fusing device. An exhaust fan which generates a flow of air from the take-in port toward an outlet is provided in an expansion portion of the duct, and a first filter member is provided on the upstream side of the exhaust fan. The first filter member captures ultrafine particles (for example, siloxane) generated from a rubber layer configuring the fusing device. A shutter which closes a gap between the first filter member and the expansion portion is provided, and a control portion of the image forming apparatus switches a state where the shutter closes a first filter portion and a state where the shutter does not close the first filter portion according to a predetermined initial burst condition.
In an odor removing device of a multi-function image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-180283, a technology is disclosed as follows. That is, a plurality of air passage portions for introducing air inside a housing are formed on a housing bottom portion. Each air passage portion is a cylindrical body in which an inner diameter of the upper portion side inside the housing is smaller than an inner diameter of the housing bottom portion, and an ozone decomposition filter including an ozone decomposition catalyst is disposed on an inner diameter surface of the cylindrical body. A waste liquid absorbing material is disposed on the bottom portion inside the housing, a deodorizing absorbent is disposed on an upper cover inside the housing, and an exhaust port of the air passing through a portion between the waste liquid absorbing material and the deodorizing absorbent is provided on the side surface of the housing.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-8943 discloses a technology, in which a filter is pleat-molded into a cross-sectional wave shape, and thus, a surface area of a filter base material is increased and deodorization performance is improved.